(HIATUS) Nearly Utopia
by Yhoretta
Summary: Terra-Ultima: the most beautiful and successful of any human colony there has ever been or ever will be. Unfortunately, all that's about to change when the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry arrive. Danger lies at every corner and whispers taunt from the shadows as more and more secrets from within this golden city are revealed...Utopia isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a quicky forenote. This story is set before 'Terror of the Zygons.' Peace :D**_

* * *

"Oh come now Doctor. I want to see it, this so-called 'triumph of human ingenuity' that you keep talking about. After all, you were the one who brought it up in the first place old chap."

The Doctor ignored Harry Sullivan and pretended to be extremely interested in the TARDIS scanner. Sarah Jane walked over to where Harry was leaning against the wall and pressed her shoulder against his, whispering in a loud and conspiratorial fashion:

"You'll have to be more persistent -maybe even insult him a little- if you want to get this blundering oaf's attention."

"Oi, I heard that," said the Doctor.

"You were meant to," Sarah poked her tongue out and leaned back to Harry. "See what I mean?" Harry shook his head in bemusement and looked back to the console. The Doctor seemed to be considering something, knitting his hands together and tapping them against his chin thoughtfully. His hat was hanging on the coat rack in the corner, leaving those curls to fall easily around his face. Sarah Jane clicked her fingers in front of the Doctor's nose, making him turn at last.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," she teased. "We missed you."

"Sorry Sarah, Harry. I was just contemplating which I would rather go to: The 'triumph of human ingenuity' or the pools of Zimbwaan," replied the Doctor, glancing between the two humans.

"I say, we're here too. Don't we get a choice in the matter?" asked Harry.

"Naturally, naturally. But I'm the designated driver, so I should have the final word, don't you think?" He grinned his cheshire-cat grin and flicked a switch. "I've already punched in the coordinates. We're going where Harry wants to go."

"And me," added Sarah Jane. The Doctor's smile widened -if that were even possible- and he stole Sarah's blue beanie, popping it on top of the time rotor. She and Harry held on as the TARDIS jerked through the vortex. The Doctor pulled the door switch and crossed the room in a couple strides, stepping out with a look of childlike enthusiasm. He spread his arms wide as the two humans crouched under.

"Colony Terra-Ultima. Isn't it beautiful?" said the Doctor. "I've always wanted to come here. I'm glad I managed to talk you out of trying to send us to Zimbwaan, Harry." He winked cheekily and looked up in awe with his companions.

The planet was breathable, and pretty in its own right; with rolling hills of golden sand that stretched off into the distance and purple-leafed trees that grew in spirals to gently kiss the salmon-pink sky. What really caught the their attention was what lay ahead: A massive...no...massive hardly did it justice. The thing was _vast_. A massive, vast, sphere that stemmed out from the sand and came full circle at the top with an angled antenna of some sort or another. The five small suns caressed the glass with their light, as if they were afraid to illuminate the beautiful city too harshly; in case it ran away from them.

"This is the best human colony there ever has been or will be." The Doctor sighed, his eyes caught on the shining spires. "The most prosperous, the most successful, and the safest. You two should be proud." He took Sarah Jane's hand and started directing the two humans across the sand.

"Why are there humans on this planet?" asked Sarah, her journalist mind taking over. "I mean, of any place in the universe that is."

"Does it really matter?" countered the Doctor.

"Not particularly."

"Good, so now I can answer you properly." He smiled and stopped for a second to upturn one of his shoes and empty it of sand before trekking forward again with the two humans. "From what I know, your people split up into many different colony ships after Earth became temporarily uninhabitable; one such group being the Terra-Ultima vessel which was set in a similar way to the Nerva beacon. It landed on this planet…" The Doctor trailed off as if he had forgotten that he'd been speaking, lost in the beauty of the human city that they were approaching.

"...and?" prompted Harry.

"And they set up this new world. Your lot survived wide-spread terminal heatstroke in the solar peaks, low food supplies and wars against the surrounding planets, but you kept on going. That's what makes this place so wonderful, don't you agree?"

Sarah Jane nodded. The trio had entered a sort of glass tunnel that led to the city, with a concrete road to lead them and blue lettering inscribed along the walls, spaced out every metre or so. Harry hung back from the Doctor and Sarah to read.

"_We hereby erect this tunnel of glass to give thanks  
to the many brave men and women who gave their  
lives to fight for the honor and safety of Terra-Ultima.  
May their souls be forever allowed to bathe in the golden glow  
of the suns and their hearts to fill the concrete roads, on which we walk,  
with their songs.-Mayor Peth, 12/7/3505_._" _

Harry looked up to his friends to find that they were both watching him solemnly. The Doctor took Sarah Jane's hand again and kept walking, his excited mood now somewhat deflated. Harry caught up as they headed towards a strange sort of red line that marked the beginning of the city and the dome. His eyes floated back over to the blue inscriptions.

_As we must remember those we have lost,  
we as the humans of Terra-Ultima shall take this  
oath: To never allow anything or anyone, be they humanoid,  
bipedal or otherwise, enter our city. Only a fellow human  
can be trusted. This is the oath that we take to remember  
our ghosts. Their killers shall not be forgiven._

"I say, Doctor," called Harry. The Doctor paused for a moment, letting Sarah Jane step over the red line on her own. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry Sullivan.

"Don't go into the city," said Harry. The Doctor raised a hand to his ear and shrugged, his superior hearing failing him at such a distance. The human sprinted up to his faraway, scarf-wearing friend, shouting the warning. He drooped in defeat as the Doctor crossed over the line.

"**WARNING. Non-human presence detected. All security to city entrance. This is not a drill!**" exclaimed a voice that seemed to echo from every crack and crevice of the enormous dome.

"I tried to warn you," declared Harry. The Doctor shot him an apologetic look and glanced around the city as soldiers in silver uniform poured out from behind the buildings.

"Sarah," he said.

"Yes, Doctor?" she replied, shaking a little as the crowd rushed closer with their weapons aimed straight at the Time Lord.

"You remember what I was saying about this being 'The most prosperous, the most successful, and the _safest'_ human colony?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it seems that I need to brush up a bit more on my history." He put his hands behind his head.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't much choice in the matter, not really. After all, when a dozen silver soldiers have their guns to one's neck, one tends to be willing to cooperate. It was no different for the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry as they were lead through the city on foot. Granted, it hadn't been the ideal way to see the sights, but the Doctor was making the most of it by acting tourguide to his human friends.

"You know Harry, that building over there is an automatic hospital," he said when they did indeed pass a small building with a green moon symbol on its door. "They've done away with doctors in this side of the galaxy. Well, for now."

"Shut up," barked one of the soldiers, a stout woman with frizzy black hair. She cocked her pistol threateningly.

"Won't let you near the energy-weapons?" asked Sarah Jane. Her voice cracked under the stress.

"They're reserved for gold level guards," replied the woman. "But the goldies are all off fighting the latest war, as you oughta know _human_. I would excuse the outsider, whereas you should know where Terra-Ultima stands. Now, " she fired a single shot at the grass that lined the concrete road, "what was that you said about weapons?"

Sarah Jane jerked back as dirt sprayed at her from the bullet's collision. The Doctor started to reach down to comfort her, but another silver soldier cocked his rifle. Harry started to whistle while they all walked, noting that not a single soul could be seen anywhere, except of course the time travellers and their escorts. Doors were locked, windows had been recently barred. The people of Terra-Ultima were hiding from the alien that walked their streets. The Doctor.

It was so different _inside _the dome than it had appeared from outside. Orange grass hugged every path, allowing exotic-looking flowers to grow, yet the buildings were shabby and cracking. Oh yes, ornaments and yellow lights and decorations had been put up to detract from it, but any fool could see that the city was trying hard to be something it wasn't. Terra-Ultima was far from made of gold.

"We're here; Disperse," ordered the short woman. Only two men stayed with her to guard the newcomers while the others slipped into the shadows.

"Well, this is nice. Much more cosy," said the Doctor. Sarah Jane dared to glance over to him. He was grinning broadly, but his smile never quite reached his icy-blue eyes.

The overwhelming palace-like structure that stood before the group easily dominated the city, being the only building that didn't look as though it was trying to cover up a crumbling face behind a charming facade. It welcomed the silver soldiers with a cheery light, but almost seemed to frown upon the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry. Inside could only be described as white, bright, and huge with hallways snaking off in every direction.

"You will wait here to be processed _alien_," the short woman spat haughtily on his shoes and turned on her own feet, leaving them alone with the other two soldiers. She clicked her fingers and they followed her like obedient dogs.

"We should make a break for it old girl," hissed Harry, dropping his arms to his sides.

"I don't know," replied Sarah Jane, missing what he had called her in the moment. "It doesn't make sense to just leave us here in this big empty castle. There's no one in sight. We could easily escape, but I think we'd be playing into their hands if we did."

"Playing into their hands or not, we can't go anywhere. At least...I can't," the Doctor pulled out his bag of jelly babies thoughtfully.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

The Doctor pointed down to his shoes. Strange metal clasps had grown out of the marble floor, tying him to the spot. He tried to move his feet, but winced as the metal grew tighter.

"Fascinating," he said. "Marble that isn't marble, but is in fact metal and can be molded on command." The Doctor held out his baggie to Sarah Jane. "Jelly baby?"

"No thanks, I've got too many butterflies in my stomach already."

"More for Harry and I then."

"No thank you from me as well, Doctor."

The Doctor popped a jelly baby into his mouth and chewed it with relish, pocketing the bag. A man with a shock of silver hair walked casually into the room, his eyes scanning the trio. Next came a woman in a lab coat, and a small group of onlookers with clipboards. The man took a lab coat from one such onlooker and stepped up in front of the Doctor, his face mere centimetres from the Time Lord's nose.

"Why are you here?" asked the man tersely.

"Because I crossed a line into the city and those silver fellows brought us," replied the Doctor.

"Do not be foolish _alien_. Why did you come? Are you gathering information for your buddies because you know we're winning the war? Do you wish to overthrow Mayor Peth, hmm?"

"Look, how do you expect him to answer all those questions?" exclaimed Sarah Jane. "He did nothing wrong."

"Shut your mouth girl," snapped the man. "Our qualms lie with your alien friend, not with you. Interrupt me again, and I may just remember that you were found _with_ him." He leaned in close enough so that Sarah caught a glimpse of the nametag on his coat. Suleman.

"Why are you here?"

The Doctor took a jelly baby from his bag and popped it into his mouth, chewing it slowly and thoughtfully as he considered his answer, "Because we wanted to see Terra-Ultima. That's all there is to it, really."

"Don't you ever have tourists old chap?" asked Harry. Suleman ignored him and motioned for the female scientist. She trotted over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take the alien to your lab. I want you to find out everything you can about him," Suleman switched his gaze to Sarah Jane and Harry. "These two can rot in the old dungeon for all I care."

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Sarah.

"It's the dungeon, or the lab. Be grateful you got the _dungeon_," snapped Suleman as the woman undid the clamps over the Doctor's feet with a whistle. She pulled a pistol from her pocket and guided him to one of the halls. The Doctor looked back to Sarah Jane and shot a weak thumbs-up.

Sarah Jane kept close to Harry while they were lead to their prison.

"It's alright old girl, he's just going to a lab, we're the ones being thrown in jail!" whispered Harry.

"Didn't you hear the way that Suleman fellow was speaking?" asked Sarah Jane. "We may be getting locked up, but the Doctor's the one in danger."


	3. Chapter 3

The scientist poked the Doctor with her pencil while they waited for the scanner to warm up. Every time he flinched away from the jabbing point, she'd find another spot and stab it. Her keen grey eyes watched him with professional curiosity. There hadn't been one like this in Terra-Ultima, not for a good century or so. He was a strange creature, human and yet, not human. Finally a _ding_ noise rang out through the small white room, like a microwave exclaiming that one's popcorn had finished popping. The Doctor flicked away the woman's pencil again.

"Stand on the red line," she ordered, gesturing to the scanner vaguely with her pistol. She pocketed the drawing tool and walked over to a large screen on the wall.

"Your supposed to say 'this won't hurt a bit'," joked the Doctor, positioning himself. "But then, I guess, you would be lying if you did."

"Would it help?" asked the woman sarcastically.

"Perhaps."

"This won't hurt a bit." She pressed a button and instantly a wave of electricity crawled onto the Doctor's feet, caressing the end of his legs. It made its way up and up and up, growing stronger and more painful. Claws of pain raked through his skin and burned his insides. Up and up and up, until the Time Lord's entire body felt to be on fire. This was nothing like the scanner that guarded Terra-Ultima. This was nothing li...this was….this…

The Doctor collapsed.

* * *

Suleman rolled his eyes as Harry took Sarah Jane's hand in his. They sat together in the damp prison, shivering slightly. Two bronze guards stood to attention outside the barred doors, armed with little more than a sword each. Suleman spun on his heels and flicked a switch

"I'm guessing there's no chance to get a bite to eat?" asked Sarah Jane. Silence answered her. "Didn't think so." She leaned against the wall, deflating like a child's balloon.

"We've got to find the Doctor," whispered Harry. Sarah Jane shot him a very _'you don't say?'_ face. She suddenly brightened and started digging around in her pockets.

"What is it old girl?"

"Oh, come off it Harry." Sarah pulled out a small, shining brooch that seemed to detail an explosion of multiple colours. It was quite pretty and studded with diamond-like jewels along the edge. On the back was engraved, 'Market of Phordius, 33 credits.' Sarah Jane winked conspiratorially at Harry and stood up to confront the bronze guards, hiding the brooch behind her back.

"Hello fellas," she said cheerily. "I think it's time we had a nice talk."

* * *

"Good job Venastra, we have all the information we could possibly need about the creature," praised Suleman. The woman who had scanned the Doctor smiled inwardly. She sat at the side of the Time Lord's cot and watched him toss uncomfortably, eyes closed. Suleman leaned over the wall-screen and frowned. He pushed aside the table of beakers and clipboards so that he could get a closer look.

"There's nothing here."

Venastra swiveled her chair, "Of course there is. Make sure the program's running."

"I tell you woman, there is nothing. Scan the creature again."

"We can't, another round would surely destroy him. Most barely survive the first."

Suleman turned and slammed his fist onto the table, upsetting the equipment and causing glass upon glass to shatter on the floor. Venastra picked her way gingerly through the wreckage and took Suleman's hand before he could create more of a mess in her precious laboratory.

"Don't anger yourself further. It's probably just a fault in the system. Why don't you attend to the visiting students, we wouldn't want to worry anyone," she said, walking him out gently. The door closed…

And the Doctor's eyes opened.

* * *

"What have you got behind your back?" asked the first bronze guard.

"Nothing," Sarah Jane replied innocently. Harry stood up and followed her example.

"She's right you know, there's absolutely nothing behind her back," he said.

"We forgot to pat 'em down, she's 'iding somfing," hissed the second bronze guard to the first. They looked at each other stupidly and slowly let their eyes float back to the prisoners.

"It isn't funny, tell us what you've got or we'll have to come in there and take it," growled the first bronze.

"Honestly, I haven't got anything," declared Sarah Jane, making a big show of passing the brooch to Harry, sure that the guards caught a glimpse. The bronze men pouted like children considering a tantrum and held their swords loosely. One stepped up to the bars and put a hand through.

"Give it ta me," he ordered.

"If you're so sure that I _have _something, why don't you come and get it?"

The bronze man seemed to think this was a logical solution. He pulled a steel ring of keys from an unseen pocket on his leg and unlocked the door.

"Now show us what you've got behind your back," snapped the first bronze, directing his gaze to Harry. Sarah Jane watched as her friend sneakily dropped the brooch into his jacket and held up both hands.

"'e's magic!" exclaimed the second bronze.

"Don't be an idiot," snarked the first. They glared at each other maliciously and turned to snatch up Sarah Jane's brooch. The humans had gone, and so were the keys.

* * *

The Doctor moved sluggishly through the orange-lit halls, walking with a one-track mind. _Find Sarah and Harry. _Whenever students or scientists came past, he was forced to straighten up and act normal, but his legs felt like jelly and his vision blurred whenever he did this. The castle of Terra-Ultima reminded him of the TARDIS, winding halls that go on forever and a misleading exterior. He had the distinct feeling that the further one went, the deeper one went; _Just_ like the TARDIS, otherwise there was no way this would all fit under the dome.

"Doctor, where are you?" came a voice. It was Harry. The Doctor opened his mouth to call back, but he could feel everything going dark. Sarah Jane stepped into view first, looking around frantically. She saw him and tugged at Harry's sleeve. They rushed forward and caught him just in time. The Doctor slipped back into unconsciousness, cradled in the arms of his friends. Sarah Jane stroked his dark curls out of his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Help me carry him," said Sarah. "We have to get out of here." Harry took the Doctor's legs while Sarah Jane took the arms, but the Time Lord was much heavier than he looked. The two humans shuffled along awkwardly, moaning and groaning. That man carried _far_ too many things in his pockets!

Suddenly a stranger coughed. Harry craned his neck back and met the eyes of Venastra. She cocked her pistol as the Doctor's eyes started to flicker open.

"Come with me, you're all my prisoners." Venastra paused, locking her gaze with the two humans. "And I'm going to get you out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had started to walk on his own two feet, ignoring the protests of Sarah Jane and Harry. He managed to keep up; almost; with only the occasional need for rest. Venastra lead them through the treacherous halls and golden rooms, guiding the trio when to stop, and when to go.

"Scientist Venastra?" called an unfamiliar voice. It belonged to one of the students who had so happily witnessed the coming of the alien. She scurried over to the grey-haired woman and clicked her pen, smiling perkily.

"I just have a couple of questions to ask you. It's for my school essay," she said.

Venastra wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and turned her away from the door that the Doctor, Harry and Sarah Jane had jumped behind.

"Bit low-tech this place, eh? I would've thought it to be all white and futuristic, like space-station Nerva," whispered Harry, his shoulder wedged against Sarah's in the dark closet.

"They've obviously had to cut back on all the 'futuristic' equipment Harry," replied the Doctor. "What with this war that they're fighting. Even the guards can only be trusted with pistols, while all the expensive weaponry is sent away."

"The bronze guards only had swords," added Sarah Jane.

"_No no, I'm sorry. There is no information whatsoever on this alien and his friends,_" came Venastra's voice from outside the closet.

"_Does that mean there was a computer fault?_" asked the student. "_Have the aliens hacked our systems now?_"

"_There is _no need_ for panic. Our systems are working at 100% capacity my dear. Now, run along back to your group. You wouldn't want to be left behind, would you?_" The girl's footsteps retreated hurriedly.

"We're almost to the exit, come out," ordered Venastra, opening the door irritably. She lead them once again, past the crowds, somehow managing to make them unnoticeable. People were starting to venture out of their houses again; but hid away as the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry passed by. Venastra gestured with her gun to a mediocre dwelling that seemed even more shambled up than the others. There was a green crescent marking on the door, but it was fading.

"An abandoned hospital," declared the Doctor incredulously, back to his old self again.

"You look a tad uncomfortable," said Sarah Jane.

"I don't really _like_ hospitals."

"Really? Well, as long as you can see the irony here, then it's alright with me."

"Will you two please shut up? I'm trying to remember the combination," hissed Venastra, waving her fingers over the door. Circuits spit angry sparks in her direction, taking the scientist's full attention.

"Let's slip away, while we have the chance," whispered Harry.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Venastra, spinning around on her heels. "That computer was not defective; far from it. I stole the information and wiped the system, so if you three try to escape, I may just change my mind and expose everything."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Sarah Jane.

"I can't discuss these matters in an insecure zone. Wait until we are safely inside," replied Venastra.

"She has a good point though," said the Doctor, pulling out his yo-yo absently. "Tell us, and I will open the door for you."

"How?"

"Sarah's question first."

"Ooh, very well. I want to rise above Jacobi Suleman, the scientist whom you met earlier. He has kept me as second-in-command of the science division for far too long. I deserve more than this. If I were to...'find' this information, I would be a hero, and I would stop the war. That's why I want you out of here. You, Doctor, are not part of it...according to your data, but that can be changed if no one can prove otherwise."

The Doctor pocketed his yo-yo and whipped out the sonic screwdriver, tossing it to Venastra. "I don't trust you. I think you're lying about something important, but you've got a gun to our heads; and as much as I dislike firearms, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sarah Jane took the Doctor's arm as Venastra aimed the sonic at the door. She pointed to the top of the dome, just above the antenna. A dark spec hovered against the pink sky; but it was coming closer. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he finally saw what the other two did.

"My word!" he exclaimed. The Doctor slapped a hand over the human's mouth in earnest.

"Don't be so foolish Harry, it's just the door opening," he said hurriedly. Venastra stepped aside to let her prisoners into the building first, muttering something about getting information and formulating their escape. She turned on a light with a clap of her hands. The bulb flickered and sparked dangerously, but managed to stay lit. Venastra made herself comfortable on the singular hospital cot that had somehow been wedged between a bookshelf and a medical cabinet.

"I say, what is this?" asked Harry, wandering over to a forlorn pile of equipment. He picked up a smooth pole which instantly morphed itself around the leg closest to it, bracing the thigh. "Extraordinary!"

"Not particularly, it was discontinued years ago; but whatever floats your boat I suppose. Now, Doctor-" Venastra turned her attention to the Time Lord, who had his own eyes protectively on Sarah Jane. The scientist pulled out a paper-thin disc, no larger than a grape. "This is your data. To be precise, it is everything on the surface of your subconscious. Since you are not a member of the Pacata, I know you are not involved in our war as they do not employ other species; such is the way with the citizens of Terra-Ultima as well…" Sarah Jane stood up suddenly and drifted over to Harry.

"I can't get this brace off old girl," he hissed.

"Don't. Call. Me. Old. Girl. Harry!" replied Sarah Jane.

"Right, sorry, _Sarah_. Please be a doll and peel it off, eh?"

"Is anyone even listening to me?" harrumphed Venastra, pocketing the Doctor's data. "I do plan to get you lot out of here, but you must listen."

The Doctor's bored eyes suddenly became attentive and alert, "We're not going anywhere without that disc, and I think you'll want to hand it over."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Sarah, Harry and I have seen a ship, and it's coming towards Terra-Ultima. There are no doubts in my mind that it's a Pacata vessel. Without our help Venastra, your colony is one giant sitting duck with all your good soldiers fighting on the front lines. Give me back my data, and you will all live." The Doctor reached out pointedly with his hand. He glanced over to where Sarah Jane was vainly tugging at the metal that had melded itself around Harry's leg.

"I don't trust you. I think you're lying about something important," said Venastra, quoting the Time Lord from earlier. She snarled. The Doctor glanced back to Harry and Sarah, hoping that they'd be ready to run. Sarah Jane was grasping at the empty shadows. She looked back helplessly. Harry had gone.

"What did you do to him?" growled Sarah. Venastra shrugged calmly.

"It was not my doing." Then her demeanor dropped into barely-concealed fear. "The Pacata have arrived. They have taken a hostage."

"Unfortunately for you, that is incorrect. We have taken _three_ hostages," said a new voice. The room faded away, revealing a silvery hall with sharp-angled walls. It was a blaze of light that shimmered in the darkness, roughly humanoid shaped but impossible to tell whether it was male or female. "Your friend realised it only seconds ago, and was able to roll out of our silent transmat. Luckily, you three were not so attentive." The light slowly morphed into the shape of a human male in a grey catsuit. He grinned maliciously.

"So where is Harry? And where are we?" asked Sarah Jane, taking the Doctor's hand; more for his comfort than hers.

"Well, _he_ is back at the hospital in the human colony. We will retrieve him once we can muster enough power to send a second transmat. As for you...welcome aboard the _Starship: Peace_!"

Then the Pacata chuckled to himself, as if the whole idea were some kind of sick joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry shivered involuntarily as his eyes roamed the empty hospital room. They'd all just...vanished, there was no other way to put it. One minute Sarah Jane was tugging at the brace around his leg, the next- they had all faded away. There had been a sort of weird pressure building up in the air, like an invisible wall coming down. Harry jerked himself out of the way before his friends disappeared, but now he was all alone.

"Doctor? Sarah? Venastra? Where are you all?" called Harry. He scoffed at the idea that they were somehow still with him.

A heavy fist beat on the hospital door. Feet shuffled outside. Guns were pulled from holsters. Harry scrambled backwards into the shadows, desperately tugging at the metal brace that made it hard to stand. He quickly gave up on that endeavor and pulled himself over to the nearest medicine cabinet; using the shelves as leverage to pull himself to his feet. Back against the wall, Harry Sullivan prepared to run for his life as the door started to give way.

* * *

"This really is rather funny, isn't it?" said the Pacata in amusement. He watched Venastra struggle in vain to shoot him in the chest. Her pistol fizzed unhappily and made a croaking sound before finally dying in her hand.

"Such primitive weapons are useless against me in this environment, dear human."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "You said _me_, not _us_. Where are the others of your race?"

The Pacata's cunning smile dropped. He ran his fingers through his greasy blonde hair and looked at his immaculately clean shoes.

"They're all dead. I'm the only survivor," he finally replied, voice hitching on the last word. Sarah Jane felt the impulsive need to step forward and comfort him; he looked so broken, so desperate, so angry, and so very alone. Before she could even consider this move- the Pacata straightened himself up and regained his suave demeanor.

"The Pacata race cannot be dead," said Venastra. "My people are still fighting the war. They would have sent word back to Terra-Ultima, we would have known if we'd won."

"But you didn't win," retorted the Doctor solemnly. "Did they, Pacata?"

"No. Everyone died. Both sides resorted to drastic measures in order to win; my people and the humans dipped into the naturally occurring explosive residue that fills the caves of the war-planet…Well, let's just say that the battle went out with a_ bang_. I only survived because I was wounded on the front lines and took my chance to escape like the coward I was; but not anymore." The Pacata walked over to a screen on the wall.

His ship was not unlike the castle of Terra-Ultima; except that the warm orange and yellow colour scheme had been replaced by a heartless silver, black and grey ensemble that made one think of a sci-fi starship plucked out of a 1950's novel. The Pacata's long, nimble fingers danced gracefully over the controls. He pressed a triangle-shaped button and the room shuddered.

"We are descending upon Terra-Ultima," declared the Pacata. "But you three shall not live to see me exact my vengeance." He froze. The Doctor and Venastra followed his eyeline to the empty space where Sarah Jane had once been standing, but stood no longer.

"Where is she?" asked the Pacata.

"I don't know," replied the Doctor genuinely. He couldn't help but marvel at the way she'd so easily slipped from their attention. Then a nasty thought hit. "Neither of _you_ had anything to do with her disappearance?" He looked between the Pacata and Venastra, both of whom shook their heads. The Pacata scowled and turned back to the screen, pressing a square-shaped button. A small compartment opened in the wall. He curled his hands around the phaser.

"_Psst,_"hissed Sarah Jane. The Doctor grinned his cheshire-cat grin as she popped out from behind the hall-way door and beckoned. Venastra pushed past the Time Lord and dashed out to save her own skin. The Doctor followed, but just before he'd reached the door his shoes squeaked uneasily.

"Halt!" exclaimed the Pacata. Sarah grasped the Doctor's hand and tugged him along. They sprinted down the corridors with a gun-toting man in a catsuit behind.

* * *

"You're under arrest for assisting an extra-terrestrial within the walls and outside the walls of the great colony of Terra-Ultima. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of Mayor Peth. I will now read you your rights. You have the right not to listen to them." The silver soldier locked Harry's hands behind his back while another silver guard got to work on the metal brace that hugged his leg. She pulled a rusty blowtorch from her tool-belt and covered her face with her arm.

"I say, careful with that thing around my trousers!" said Harry, attempting to lighten the mood; but all it did was make the silver guard who held his arms pull them back tighter. He sighed happily as the brace finally came undone.

"Damn faulty models," muttered the female soldier, pocketing her blowtorch and taking up her rifle once again. "I don't know why they didn't just empty this old place out. Lord knows we need the space."

"Yeah, well, Mayor Peth never _was_ one to care about the _underlings_," said a silver man with a pistol who seemed to be content leaning against the wall, watching the others tackle the arrest. "It's all about looking good and running the city that lies beyond the castle; the _city of gold_."

"Excuse me," interjected Harry, "but is this where the gold soldiers come from?"

"Well…" the soldier looked to the blow-torch woman, who nodded warily. "Yes, it is. The gold force were originally citizens from beyond the castle, from behind that stone wall that divides us. We, the silver, come from right here. As for the bronze force, they come from the underground city."

The soldier who held Harry's arms dragged him out of the hospital relentlessly and shoved him against the wall, kicking up clouds of dirt and yellow dust. He waited for his commander (the woman) and the lieutenant to follow before closing the door.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Harry Sullivan," replied Harry.

"Harry Sullivan," repeated the soldier. "You are about to be taken back to the castle of Peth. There, you shall face trial on behalf of your alien accomplice. If found guilty by the court of attempted espionage, you shall be sentenced to death, our least_ painful_ punishment. Do you understand?"

Harry gulped, "Yes sir, I'm rather afraid I do."

* * *

"Over here, I found a way out," said Sarah Jane. She flicked a switch on the wall and a hatch opened, sucking at the air and revealing the vast dome of Terra-Ultima below, coming closer at a snail's pace. "There are parachutes in that compartment over there. We'll beat the Pacata down at this rate if we jump."

"Good girl Sarah," praised the Doctor. Venastra took two bags from the compartment.

"There are only two!" she exclaimed.

Sarah Jane winced. "Yeah, forgot to mention that." Venastra strapped one over her arms and secured it, placing the goggles over her face.

"If you make it back, I'll meet you at the hospital," she called over the bashing wind. As she jumped out of the ship the sound of gunshot tore through the air.

"He's coming, quick Doctor, put this on." Sarah Jane forcefully placed the parachute bag over his arms and buckled it up. She ignored his protests and tried to push him to the opening. "Go without me, I'll be alright."

The Doctor put on his goggles and pulled her close to his body. "I'm not going anywhere without you Sarah." Before she could say anything he threw himself over the edge, clutching Sarah Jane in his arms. They hurtled towards the dome.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Reviews put a smile on my face :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mayor Peth sat high above the jury in a secluded little seat that stood in a small room in the wall. His modest black suit was strikingly contrasted by the elegant gold chains that hung in loops around his neck and trailed down into his pockets. He was a large and content man, who could want for nothing if he tried; only now, there was intrigue and trial within his city. Granted, the dome was far from perfect and the people themselves were divided into factions, but as long as the city beyond this castle stayed the gleaming paradise that he'd strived so hard to build, and Terra Ultima itself was nearly Utopia- then all was well.

Harry stood by himself in the middle of the hall with silver guards flanking each possible exit. A large mahogany desk towered ominously over him. A judge in black robes peered down at the stranger.

"Surgeon Lieutenant Harry Marcus Sullivan," she read from her notepad. "You have been arrested and brought here before his honor the Mayor and a select group of civilians to stand trial for attempted espionage and for betraying your own kind. Do you deny these charges?"

Harry shuffled nervously on his feet. "I could be wrong ma'am, but I don't really think this is how a supreme court works. Don't I get any defense?"

"And what would you know of our ways, traitor? Answer the question."

"I'd say I do deny those charges. The Doctor, Sarah and I meant no harm to your city, honest! We just wanted to eat the food, see the sights, kiss complete strangers- that sort of thing. Surely you must have tourists on occasion?"

The judge's eyes narrowed to slits. "This planet, Terra XLIII, and the city of Terra-Ultima are strictly off limits to casual travellers. Only those with hostile intentions would come to us." The jury stood up on their bleachers and clapped quietly in agreement, whispering amongst themselves.

"Sit down, all of you. Now- where did you meet this Pacata friend of yours?"

"Who?"

"I believe you called him, 'The Doctor'."

And just then, before Harry could speak, the easternmost doors to the hall burst open- throwing aside the guards.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier: _

_Sarah Jane pried her eyes open. She realised that her feet had been on solid ground for 30 seconds or so, but that her hands still clutched the Doctor's chest desperately. He had somehow managed to slide off the parachute and goggles, tilting her chin up gently._

"_We're here. We've escaped, but that ship is coming and Harry might be in danger," he said. Height-hating Sarah nodded, pulling herself away from him reluctantly, still shivering from the jump. She stepped her way through the deflated parachute that was sinking into the sand in some places. The Doctor started to follow but Sarah Jane stopped him with a thinly confident expression._

"_I'll go find Harry. If you enter the city again, they'll just recapture us," she explained. _

"_There has to be something I can do." The Doctor hated being useless. As Sarah tried to formulate a response, Venastra came hurtling out through the glass hallway from Terra-Ultima._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for you," she said between breaths. "They've got your friend Harry. I don't want him telling the court that you aren't really Pacata."_

"_Court…?" prompted the Doctor._

"_The court of Mayor Peth, where his fate will be decided. If he provides conclusive evidence of the truth then you may be granted immunity, and I would never be able to reveal your altered information and rise above Suleman…" Venastra stopped herself from continuing her ramblings. "Of course, it is not likely that he will be able to convince the court of anything- but I don't want to take that chance," she finished abruptly._

"_Alright. Sarah, Venastra, you two go to that court and stop them from doing anything rash. Sarah, make sure _Venastra_ doesn't do anything rash. I'm counting on you." The Doctor looked between the two women, gaining Sarah Jane's agreement almost instantly but having to wait for the scientist's. "I'm going to get to work on disabling that scanner entrance. I'll need my device back Venastra."_

_She fumbled about in the pockets of her lab coat but came up empty. "It would've fallen out when I was parachuting." _

_The Doctor nodded as if he had expected this. "But I'm sure you picked it up again. You-the brilliant scientist- would not have simply let go of such an alien and high-tech oddity like my sonic screwdriver. You'd want to study it, learn from it, perhaps even pass it off as your own creation. Now: can I please have it back?"_

_Venastra begrudgingly placed the sonic in his hand._

"_Good luck Doctor," said Sarah. She placed a kiss on his cheek and gestured for the scientist. They ran along the glass tunnel._

* * *

"What is this intrusion?!" exclaimed the judge. Mayor Peth stood up with great difficulty under his heavy chains and glared at the newcomers- two women, one of which seemed vaguely familiar. They held between them a metal chair that had presumably been used to ram the doors open. Sarah Jane dashed up to Harry, ignoring the silver soldiers and their various weapons.

"I'm assuming you're the judge, correct?" she asked.

"Sarah, old girl," whispered Harry. "Their court system is completely barmy. It's all complete and utter nonsense!" As he spoke, Venastra slipped into the jury, unnoticed while everyone's eyes were glued to the other newcomer.

"Don't worry Harry; the Doctor's on his way. All we need to do is win, how hard can it be?" Sarah Jane turned to address the scrutinising judge. Suddenly a comfortingly familiar sound reverberated faintly from another room of the castle. Harry clasped his hands together, happy in spite of himself. Some of the silver soldiers were pointing their weapons out of the doors, and one now stood guard over Mayor Peth. Nothing happened. There was absolute silence.

_What's he up to?_ thought Sarah Jane. She'd heard the sound of the TARDIS, but now the room was deathly still. The trial of Harry Sullivan had been interrupted, and everyone was far too intrigued with what was happening to continue it.

The lights went out. Darkness filled every corner of the room- forcing its way into people's lungs, eyes and mouths. Sarah Jane reached out for Harry's hand amidst the screaming and mass hysteria, but felt him torn away. She heard the barely audible sound of metal clinking and buttons being pushed. Someone was whispering. The Doctor. Sarah tried to call out to him, to Harry, to anyone. Her voice was carried away. A gunshot ripped through the hall and the lights flickered back on. Sarah Jane caught a glimpse of the Doctor disappearing through the furthest door, a metal bracelet on his wrist.

Mayor Peth had fled the scene, taking half of the silver soldiers with him to find the culprit who turned out the lights. Harry reached over and took Sarah Jane's hand, squeezing it tightly. His terrified and somewhat confused expression had been replaced by that of calm dignity and power, with a slight hint of something eccentric. He now had a metal bracelet on his wrist.

"It's me: the Doctor," he said in hushed tones, winking at her. "This-" he gestured to the silver device, "-is a perception filter. It allows me to disguise myself and take Harry's place, while he has now taken mine. Good, huh?"

Sarah Jane's head spun as she tried to gather her bearings. The judge coughed purposefully and adjusted her askew glasses, looking thoroughly flustered after the whole event.

"This court will continue later once his honor the Mayor Peth has returned when things are deemed safe again. You two-" she pointed accusingly at Sarah Jane and 'Harry', "-will be locked up until such time. Court dismissed."

Men and women picked themselves up from the floor and peeled themselves from their partners, filing calmly out of the hall.

"Doctor, what's the plan?" asked Sarah Jane.

He smiled cheekily. His Cheshire-cat grin seemed almost...wrong on Harry's face.

"I'll explain later."


End file.
